What's Hidden Beneath the Mask
by kdf2008
Summary: Sasuke and Yuri are two eighth grade rivals that find love in the midst of thier senior year, so do others, but Yuri must balance her realationship with school and her dad's plan for her dying mother. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

~Your POV~

The hot Lakeland sun shone through the ramen shop window onto you, Hinata, and Shino sitting and eating beef ramen. You were listening to Naruto and his friends sitting at the bar and talking about their favorite ramens and what they would be doing in math class while you were rolling a lock of your long brown hair on your finger. You rolled your sullen brown eyes and focused your attention on your best friends Hinata, a short, dark haired girl with big grey eyes and Shino, a mysterious, black haired boy, wearing dark glasses and a jacket to cover his mouth. They were silently talking; they weren't hiding anything; it's just that none of you talk loud.

Shino: "I don't know I guess I could…"

Hinata: "Ok, thank you" *blushes*

You: "What are you going to do Shino" *staring at ramen*

Shino: "oh...umm"

Hinata: "He's going to talk t-t Kiba for me" *blushes more*

You: "hn…" 'She likes that retard, weird'

Just then the door to the ramen shop opens and in walks Neji and Shikamaru. Neji was Hinata's cousin and he had grey eyes just like hers, he had long brown hair to about his shoulders and a scowl written on his face. Shikamaru was a lazy boy who cared about nothing that didn't affect him. He had black hair that was up in a short ponytail, with an exausted face. You rolled your eyes again and began eating more of your ramen. Shino and Hinata did the same.

Neji: hn…Losers

Shikamaru looked over at Neji oddly than back at you.

Shikamaru: What are you guys doing here?

Shino stared at his food and with out looking up said…

Shino: What does it look like, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru glared at Shino, then turned and walked away to the counter.

Neji: *glaring* Your father said for you to be home early tonight…

Hinata: o-ok…I w-will be…

You looked up at Neji then at Hinata, then back at Neji as he walked to where Shikamaru was. You never did understand their problem and honestly you didn't care. He was a bastard to Hinata so you didn't like him as much as he hated you. You finished up your ramen and silently sat there listening to hustle and bustle of the ramen shop. 'What I'd give for some peace and quiet' you thought to yourself. You looked at you best friends and smirked a little. It made you happy that you actually had friends that were like you.

Shino: Yuri? Yuri, you ok?

You shook your thought out of you head and nodded. You decided that you were going to go to your favorite spot in Lakeland and just think.

You: umm yah. *gets up* I'm going to go ok? See you tomorrow at school.

Hinata: oh y-yah. I forgot we were starting tomorrow.

Shino looked at you suspiciously.

Shino: Sure your ok?

You nodded and waved by.

Right before you walked out you heard Naruto, a blonde haired, blue eyed nut case; yell something at you.

Naruto: BYE YURI SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!! *waving and smiling like an idiot*

You looked back at him and glared.

You: hn….

With that you turned and walked out of the ramen shop.

~Naruto's POV~

'gah she's always so harsh and silent.' He thought. You had always tried to be friends with her but she never opened up. She only ever talked to Shino and Hinata and if it was to anyone else it was a smart ass remark. You shrugged it off and turned back to your friends.

~Your POV~

You walked down the streets of Lakeland staring at the ground thinking deeply about your dad. You never did ask your mom why they broke up and weren't about to start. You kept all your questions and emotions about that kept inside. As you were walking you felt two people lock arms with you and caused you to walk backward while they walked forwards.

You: huh? *looks up from thought*

???: Hey there cutie….

???:Whatchya thinking bout Shorty…

You: hnn…Sasuke...Kiba…let me go…

Kiba: Awe comes on Yuri…

Sasuke: hn…

Kiba, a cocky, browned haired boy with a puppy at his side, looked over at Sasuke, a black hiared boy with cold eyes, as they both stopped walking but still holding on to you. You glared ahead and said nothing. Sasuke slowly let go of you, but you still didn't budge until you felt breath in your ear.

Sasuke: What you scared of a man's arm around you??

Kiba: *in your other ear* Yah…you scared??

You: hn..you just think scared. There's no way you could handle me. *smirking* So I'm not going to make you try….

Kiba wide-eyed you getting what you meant, he let go and back away when he saw Sasuke smirking. Sasuke wrapped an arm around you and breathed into your ear saying…

Sasuke: I'm sure I could handle you… *suddenly glaring* I just don't want to…..

You: still mad I won't forgive you…hnn poor baby…

With that you jerked your arm away and started walking to your secret place. You could feel Sasuke glaring holes into your back. Chuckling a bit as you turned the corner you saw a red headed boy with dark circles around his eyes, looked like he never got much sleep. He looked up as you two pass each other both glaring into each others eyes. With that small glare you knew he was like you. You had a way of reading people through their eyes and had a way a being able to tell how their attitude was. You shrugged it off and kept walking.

FF

You came to the edge of a clear grassy plain, and met a small flowing lake. You leaned on the tree closet to the lake and dipped your feet into the water. Closing you eyes you began thinking of the day you and Sasuke had your fight.

FLASHBACK

You walked up to the school quietly approaching Sasuke and Shino. As you got closer you saw that Sasuke was joined in with Kiba teasing Shino. You stormed up and turned Sasuke around to face you.

You: "What do you think your doing!?!?!"

Sasuke: "Eh? What are you talking about? I'm just teaching Bug-boy his new name…"

Sasuke said that mockingly. Ever since people found out that Shino collected bugs they made fun him, which really peeved you.

You: "How can you be so cruel?? You're such a jerk."

Sasuke: "Yuri…."

You: "That was low of you Sasuke …that was low of you to join Kiba in making fun of Shino…"

Sasuke: "I'm sorry Yuri…I didn't mean anything by it..."

You: "Whatever Sasuke….consider us no longer friends…*walks over to Shino grabbing his arm* Come on Shino lets go…."

With that you walked away from 13 year old Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba was laughing and Sasuke looked a little befuddled.

Shino: "thanks Yuri"

You: "no problem Shino…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Thinking about it now, you thought of the fight as childish and immature, and it kind of made you laugh at how you reacted. You knew it was a while back, but for some reason you and Sasuke still fought and griped at each other. Even though is was more teasing you because you never had a boyfriend and he had girls wanting him left and right. What confused you is that even though what he said was true, he to has never had a girlfriend. It made you wonder what he was thinking or better yet why he teased you. You leaned forward and ran your hand through the water.

You: "Stupid 8th grade"

Suddenly you heard something behind you. You turned to look but saw nothing. Getting up shrugging you notice that in the time you sat there it had gotten darker but it was still day time. You decided you should probably get home before your mom through a fit over you getting home late. With a last look around you headed home. Has you walked away you didn't notice that the person that was watching you was this red headed boy. He was hiding in the bushes watching you closely.

~Red Heads POV~

You watched as she walked away. Something about this girl intrigued you. You didn't know what it was. You didn't have feelings for her; you just had to find out what she was like. Slowly you got up as she walked away. You looked at the spot she was laying then left.

~Your POV~

You trudged slowly back home. When you got there you opened the door to see your mom sitting at the table holding a letter. She looked pretty depressed, which meant,

You: Dad sent a letter?

You mom nodded and handed it to you. You slowly took it and headed for your room.

Mom: Did you have a good day?

You didn't turn but you stopped walking.

You: hn….sure

With that you walked up the stairs and to your room. When you got there you shut and locked the door and sat on your bed. You opened the letter and calmly lay back on the bed to read it.

_Yuri,_

_Hey baby girl. Well I heard your starting your last year of high school, and I just wanted to write you and say congrats on making it this far. You make me proud. I bet you're scared of finally getting to the end of it. I know I was. How's mom? is she ok? I miss you and wish that I could see you but…..oh never mind….I wish you the best baby girl._

_Love, _

_Dad_

You wrinkled your nose and the paper, and then threw the letter onto your desk. You hated it when your dad called you 'baby girl' or acted like he cared. You thought that if he really did care he would come back. The thing that had you thinking the most was what he meant by never mind. You were in mid thought when there was a knock on the door.

You: "what?"

Mom: "You ok?"

You: "just peachy…"

You rolled over onto your stomaching putting your face into your pillow.

Mom: "ok darling…just checking"

You could hear her walking away slowly. You didn't know why she always got depressed when you got a letter. You guessed it was because she never got one, or so you thought. You rolled over onto your side and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

???: "Yuri….YURI"

The blurred voice rang in your ears as you sprang up into a sitting position then falling off the bed from lack of balance and being to close to the edge. You laid on the floor for a second holding your hip which your hurt while holding yourself up with on arm.

You: "hn…you're so annoying in the morning..."

You glared coldly at your mom. You were never one to be messed with in the morning and she knew that, but….

Mom: "You're going to be late for school if you don't get up and get ready..."

With that she stood up and calmly walked out of your room. She had gotten used to you being so cold, although you knew she hated it. You got up and walked to the bathroom to do the usually hair, teeth, and showering. You then got dresses in jeans and a white tank top with a black, zip up type hoodie on over it. Then you brushed out your hair and tied the cream colored bow into your hair. You applied some lip gloss and very little eyeliner with eyeshade and mascara; that was all. You grabbed your tan shoulder backpack that hug down to you knee, then your cell and shoved in you bag along with your pink iPod. With your mom saying bye you impatiently walked out the door. You walked to school seeing how the school wasn't far from your house. The only thing you didn't like about this is that Sasuke lived a few house down from you. The streets were completely empty so it was nice and quiet like you like. Enjoying the sound of nothing was interrupted when you heard…

???: "Yayoi…Are we alone this morning?"

You: "Shove it Uchiha"…*glaring forward*

Sasuke: "feisty this morning, your mom bug you to death?"

Sasuke said this with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

You: "hn…"

You could see out of the corner of your eye that Sasuke was staring at you, but you ignored it and kept walking at your normal pace. The sun was now peeking over the tallest building and shining its annoying little face at you. It blinded you for a moment, but you vision adjusted. Suddenly you heard someone coming up behind you. You half expected it to be Shino, seeing how all the other years when You walked to school with Sasuke torturing you, Shino would show up to walk with you. He also lived nearby, but when the voice spoke it wasn't Shino.

???: "Aw…Where's bug-boy? Off collecting more bugs?"

You: "Kiba" you growled under your breath.

???: "I'm right here dumb-ass"

You: "thank god"

That you whispered so only Shino could hear. He did and smirked.

Kiba:*chuckles* "And he's come to the rescue"

You: "hn…"

Kiba: "So…Yuri…I have had this question for a while. Where's your dad now? Found you a new mom yet?"

Kiba was always trying to find new ways to snap your nerves and from the looks of your face he hit a big one. Your face had suddenly dropped the emotionless scowl and turned into a pissed glare with a hint of deep sadness. Sasuke had met you a few weeks before you dad left and you had ran to him for help so Sasuke knew how deep that stabbed. Before he left, your dad was everything to you. You were daddy's little girl, and his leaving tore you up. Your fist balled up at you sides. You were so ready to knock the living day lights out of Kiba, but before you could do anything Shino and Sasuke spoke at the same time…

Shino: "Yuri that's enough…he's not worth it…"

Sasuke: "Kiba drop it, that's enough…"

You looked up at Shino and Kiba looked at Sasuke shocked that had stopped the fight. They were both just staring straight ahead with the same emotionless face as before. You knew why Shino wore that face but you never knew why Sasuke was like that.

You: "hn…."

You decided that Shino was right. He usually was, but sometimes you hated to admit it. Shino smirked realizing that once he was right and that you had nothing to say. Sasuke was watching this small scene going on but his attention was pulled away when Kiba said…

Kiba: "Brat" *glaring*

He had said so that only Sasuke could hear. He knew that if he said it any louder that you would surely hit him.

Sasuke: "hn…"

Finally the four of you reached the school yard. You all walked inside and went to receive your locker numbers. On your way there you saw Hinata, and both you and Shino stopped to talk to her, while the other two walked on. You always looked kind of pissed, but Hinata had learned to read you better and she could tell that something was bothering.

Hinata: "What's wrong, Yuri?"

You didn't say anything; you only glared at the group of retard boys not far in front of you. So in your silence, Shino answered for you. When Shino was done telling Hinata what happened, she was pissed. The three of you turned and started heading to the office. You grabbed your schedules and locker numbers. You walked out of the office just as the boys walked in. Your face had now calmed into the same bored, emotionless expression it always had. Your schedule was English, Math, Athletics, Lunch, Science, and the History. Hinata's was the same except that her math, science, and history was switched to different times, and Shino's was the exact same as hers. When you looked at your locker numbers you were even more distraught. Shino's and Hinata's were right beside each others, while yours was in a different hall.

You: "Great, just great…" *glaring at papers*

Hinata: "It's o-ok Yuri…Y-you'll be fine. Ok?"

You: "hn..."

It was the normal response for you which usually meant ok to her.

Shino: "We better go so we're not late. See you in English."

You: "Later…"

With that you walked away and headed to see you locker by…

You: "oh no…no way"


End file.
